poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh, Bottle
Oh, Bottle is the first segment of the first episode of third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It was originally broadcast on August 18, 1990 and was later included on the DVD release All For One And One For All. Synopsis The Pack rats are back again! Pooh and Christopher Robin are playing pirates, and they make a fake map, but the rats thinks it’s real. When the bottle is lost, Piglet finds it, and shows it to Pooh. Pooh thinks that it is from Christopher, and that he is lost. But when the Pack rats steal the bottle, will they be able to get it back and “find" Christopher? Plot The story begins with Pooh and Christopher Robin playing as pirates. Christopher Robin plays the game well but there is a uninvited visitor that steals the things Christopher Robin tells Pooh to bring to him. They are the Pack Rats. Then Christopher tells Pooh about the treasure map. The Pack Rats are attracted about it. Then Pooh wrote something in the map. Christopher asked what is it and Pooh said he don’t know. Then Christopher puts the map in a bottle. The rats try to catch it. Meanwhile, Piglet is fishing. He throws the hook and caught the bottle the rats tries to get it. Piglet struggles thinking it is a big fish. The tree where the pack rats stand is pulled and Piglet got the bottle, but the rats steals it from him. He tells Pooh about it. Pooh thinks Christopher Robin need help and decides finding the bottle. Meanwhile, Tigger is walking in the Woods and found the bottle thinking he’s lost and said his done for. He cries and hold the bottle up that attract the rats but they fail. Rabbit is gardening but Tigger asked Rabbit is he lost. He says no this makes Tigger excited and says that he doesn’t need the bottle. Rabbit asked why bottle. They decide to go to Owl's house. In Owl's house, Pooh asked Owl. But he says he must find the bottle so Owl can read it. Suddenly Tigger brought “another” bottle. But Piglet realize that’s the bottle he found. Owl says it’s a old forgotten language. But Pooh thinks it’s Christopher Robin calling for help. Tigger thinks Christopher is calling for help from Tigger sharks and spookables. The rats try to get it by climbing but Tigger those the walnut the ray’s using to get the map. Then the rats got the bottle and put it in their collection. Later the bottle breaks. Feeling sorry of Pooh and his friends, they decide to make them a boat to save Christopher Robin. They beached to land because a waterfall. They lost the bottle too. Then, Christopher finds them. He asked how they are doing. Piglet says that they are trying to save him from Tigger sharks and spookables. Christopher thought they are playing a pirate game and said it would be so much fun. Rabbit asked him he is not in trouble. He said he is in trouble because he can’t put the flower for his mother. The flower is stolen and traded with a walnut by the rats. Christopher says his mom likes walnuts too. Pooh says he remember something about the walnut and the episode ends. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Owl * Christopher Robin * Pack Rats * Christopher Robin's Mom (mentioned) Cast Trivia *This is the third and final appearance of the Pack Rats. *The title of this episode is a response to Pooh Bear’s quote “Oh, Bother.” It is also to a response to a quote Oh Brother. *This is not the only episode on Season 3 to feature Paul Winchell as the voice of Tigger. DVD and VHS Releases *“Growing up with Winnie the Pooh: All For One And One For All” *“Winnie the Pooh Friendship: Imagine That Christopher Robin” *“The Great River Rescue” UK *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Volume 10: “Pooh to The Rescue” Category:Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:1990 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3 Category:Season Premiere Category:VHS Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Stubs Category:Stub Category:Pooh episode Category:Piglet episode Category:Tigger episode Category:Rabbit episode